


love bites so deep (and we've got tiger teeth)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, Nonbinary Character, bucky's gone back to college hence why thats a thing, i think this would count as that lol, there's dogs for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky has two wonderful boyfriends. unexpected things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love bites so deep (and we've got tiger teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a rewrite of something i wrote earlier this year, but with different characters. sorry it's so choppy and short. i may write more on it, or at least on non-binary!bucky. hope you enjoy.
> 
> title from "Tiger Teeth" by WALK THE MOON

Bucky still can’t call Sam their boyfriend to his face even after Steve had sat them all down and talked with them. But in their mind, in that moment, they’re glad that Sam is such a supportive boyfriend. 

After reapplying the makeup they’d already cried off, they rush out of the bathrooms and out of the humanities building, scanning the campus parking lot for the familiar space green car that should have been there. 

They jump in surprise and clutch their backpack against them when a car honks nearby, and it takes a moment before they realize it’s Sam parked a little aways. 

Bucky’s boots hit against the pavement loudly as they run to the beat up car, and they almost fall against the ice cold metal when they get there.

“Doors unlocked, Buck!” they hear Sam say from inside, and the door is quickly opened.

“Thank you so, so, so much.” is all Bucky can say, almost breathlessly as they plop in the car, nonchalantly kissing Sam on the lips gently before turning away to buckle up. 

For whatever reason, it doesn’t break to either of them what had just transpired, Bucky being too busy trying not to cry and Sam too stuck in his concern for them.

Sam of course asks them if they want to talk about what happened back at college as they drive away, but all Bucky can manage to say was that a few people had called them a fag and that they didn’t deserve to be in college. Sam almost halts the car, and threatens through his teeth to drive back and fight them; to which Bucky shakes their head and responded simply that there was nothing to be done that would make it any better. Sam drops it, and the ride home is relatively silent save the radio playing through crappy speakers.

Bucky almost breathes a sigh of relief when they catch sight of the small gray house they now called home. Sam makes mention that Steve had cooked dinner already as they pulled into the drive, and Bucky hums thoughtfully in response, having a feeling Steve had cooked their favorite. 

When Bucky and Sam open the door, they’re greeted by Scout and Goldie bounding to them, and Bucky can’t help but huff a chuckle as they put their bags down and pick up Scout. “I think you missed me as much as I missed you, Scout.”

“We all did,” Steve’s voice chimes in, and Bucky looks up to see him leaning against the kitchen entryway. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Much better now that I’m home with all of you.” Bucky smiles, looking from Steve to Sam, who’s still struggling with taking his shoes off. 

“Hey Sam, what’s with the lipstick?”

Sam let’s out a small “Huh?” before looking into the hall mirror and gasping. 

Bucky realizes right away where the lipstick is from, and their mouth hangs open only the slightest bit as they catch eye with Sam. _Oh boy._ They think. _Now I’ve really gone and fucked this up! I didn’t even ask._

They don’t expect the kiss they get seconds later, only grabbing onto Sam’s shirt loosely as their lips meet and they feel Sam’s hands cup their face. Their heart is racing so much they’re sure both Sam and Steve can hear it. It feels like forever but was mere seconds before Sam pulls away, and they don’t expect the whimper that escapes their mouth at the loss of contact. _They’d been wanting that for months now, and it was over?_

“You’ll both have time to make out later, but you should really try the souffle I made before it gets cold,” Steve chuckles, going over to pat his partners’ shoulders. “Also, you both look hot as _fuck_ making out.”

Bucky doesn’t even know how to form a good response for anything, but they do laugh when Sam says “You’re gonna think about us when you jerk off later, aren’t you?”

The small grin and blush Steve returns is only expected, and Bucky can’t help but feel happy that they’re both their boyfriends.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> currently not open to requests. however, kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
